


Dun Dun Dun Duuurrrn

by Merixcil



Series: Tumblr Fics [54]
Category: Block B, Classical Music RPF
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Ludwig's searching for his latest symphony
Relationships: Woo Jiho | Zico/Ludwig Van Beethoven
Series: Tumblr Fics [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759627
Kudos: 1





	Dun Dun Dun Duuurrrn

Ludwig slams through the door, his auburn hair wilder than ever. His eyes dart around the room like he’s hunting for something that might give him the slip at any moment. He passes right over Jiho, lounging out on the bed, and instead dives into the stack of pages balanced precariously over the wastepaper bin.

“What’s up, babe?” Jiho drawls, looking up from the porn rag he’s been perusing for the better part of the morning.

“The music,” Ludwig huffs, scattering paper across the floor hither and thither.

Jiho frowns, “c’mon I just cleaned up! There’s no need for this.”

“I NEED MY MUSIC!” Ludwig roars, “I WAS UP TILL THREE IN THE MORNING FOR A WEEK WORKING ON IT AND NOW I CAN’T FIND THE SCORE!”

“What’s a score?” Jiho asks around a yawn.

Ludwig flushes red enough to give Jiho cause to believe that his boyfriend may be about to spontaneously combust. “The sheet music! The thing the instruments need to know what to play! Come on man, don’t tell me I fucked the sense entirely out of you!”

“You fucked something out of me,” Jiho grins his best lopsided grin, “I’d say it came out in its entirety.”

The bin goes flying, ricocheting off the wardrobe and spilling used condoms over the clothes left festering in front of it. Jiho starts, then opens his mouth to say something about how getting stale cum all over his streetwear is ‘totally not cool bro,' but Ludwig cuts him off.

“I am looking,” he says from between clenched teeth, “for the stack of papers i left in the kitchen last night. The papers with the staves and the notes on them, the papers on which my masterpiece is contained. Have you seen them?”

“Oh _those_ papers. Yeah I saw them, Kyung came over last night and we turned them into the biggest fucking spliff you’ve ever seen. Here I’ve got pictures,” Jiho reaches for his phone and starts flicking through photos to find evidence of the phenomenal blunt he and his bestie had put together the previous evening.

He never gets a chance to show it off, Ludwig runs screaming from the room, and five minutes later the furious rumblings of the piano can be heard from downstairs. Jiho doesn’t see what the big deal is.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'tumblr prompts' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have
> 
> Comments on the previous posting of this fic (just ask if you want me to remove yours) include:
> 
> >jiunnie: WHAT. THE FUCK IS THIS IM SCREAMING I LOVE THIS  
> >>Merixcil: This is what happens when your flatmate is a classical music enthusiast and a BBC :P Isn't it magical?


End file.
